Pasión al descubierto
by VirusK
Summary: Ellos siguieron en lo suyo sin saber que alguien los estaba espiando. KagaAo (lemmon)


Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Les traigo un KagaAo (Sí, KagaAo). Es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basuke, no me asesinen. Creo que simplemente salió porque tenía ganas de escribir un lemmon con Aomine de uke... Bueno, espero que les guste ¡Besos!

* * *

Pasión al descubierto

Llevaban ya un tiempo viviendo juntos. La razón no la sabía nadie pero siempre habían rumores. Rumores que se confirmaron cuando los vieron sentados uno enfrente del otro en el majiburguer. Que estén allí no era extraño, lo extraño era la manera en que se miraban, la manera en que se sonreían y el obvio contacto entre sus manos.

El primero que los vió fue Kuroko, cuando pasó al lado de ellos sin ser notado, llevando su batido de vainilla hasta la mesa continua. Su expresión seguía igual de neutra que siempre pero sus dedos tecleaban ansiosamente el móvil, en el que luego de unos minutos apareció un cartel que confirmaba el envío del mensaje.

A los pocos minutos, Momoi llegó con un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, intentando no llamar la atención. El plan, por supuesto, le falló. Todos la miraban mientras intentaba dirigirse con disimulo hacia Tetsu. Por suerte para ambos, Kagami y Aomine seguían en la suya sin percatarse de los dos espías.

Los vieron levantarse y dirigirse a la salida aun tomados de las manos. El peliceleste y la pelirrosa los imitaron y los siguieron sigilosamente.

El hecho de que estaban saliendo ya estaba confirmado. Podrían haberse ido en el momento en que Daiki acorraló a Taiga contra la reja de la cancha de básquet del parque para besarlo ferozmente pero su lado curioso los llevó a querer saber mas.

De ese modo llegaron hasta el edificio de Kagami. Momoi le susurró que no entrara, que era suficiente por el momento. Pero para cuando terminó de hablar Tetsuya ya estaba adentro.

Viajó con ellos en el ascensor. Si hubieran salido de su maravillosa burbuja de amor podrían haberlo visto, pero no. Nisiquiera tuvieron ese tipo de precaución.

Entonces Kuroko lo vió todo.

Antes de llegar al departamento, ya se estaban besando. Sin desprenderse de la boca contraria, Kagami hurgó en sus bolsillos para encontrar la llave de su apartamento, recordando luego que la tenía en la mano con la que rodeaba el cuello de Aomine. Se separaron para abrir la puerta y apenas entraron y la cerraron, siguieron en lo suyo. Regaron sus prendas por el suelo, importándoles poco o nada el órden, quedándose simplemente con la ropa interior.

Daiki arrojó a Taiga sobre el sillón para luego situarse encima y depositar unos besos suaves en todo su rostro. Se detuvo en sus labios y comenzó a saborearlos. Aun tenían impregnados el olor a hamburguesas. Tironeó un poco del labio bajo para que abriera la boca y poder degustar cada parte de esa boca que lo enloquecía. Kagami no se dejó vencer en aquella lucha de lenguas y atacó con la misma ferocidad.

Para ese momento, Kuroko ya estaba sentado en el sillón enfrente de donde ellos estaban ubicados, terminando su batido y mirando interesado como sucedían los hechos.

Taiga se impulsó hacia arriba y tomó a Aomine por los hombros para dejarlo en donde hace unos instantes estaba él. Repentinamente era quien estaba llevando adelante las acciones. Kuroko pareció algo sorprendido por el cambio.

Besó el cuello del peliazul y siguió bajando mientras dejaba restos de saliva por todo su pecho. Recorrió con una mano los trabajados músculos del abdomen y luego la subió para llegar a la tetilla del moreno, que gimió algo incómodo.

Terminó su recorrido en el borde del calzoncillo blanco que arrancó sin preocuparse de romperlo. Aomine tenía muchos de repuesto. Si mal no recordaba incluso tenía uno con dibujos de animalitos. Pasó su lengua por el miembro, lamiéndolo y luego se lo metió entero a la boca, sacándole mas gemidos. Con el tiempo que llevaban haciendo lo mismo cada noche se había vuelto un experto en el tema. Siguió con su tarea autoimpuesta y esperó hasta sentir que el moreno estaba a punto de correrse. Lo dejó y le indicó con una mirada que levantara las piernas.

Aomine aún no se acostumbraba a la extrañeza de ser él el penetrado. Cuando su relación habia comenzado, siempre se había visto como el dominante. Pero cuando comenzaron a explorar rincones mas allá de los besos, no pudo hacer mas que rendirse a aquel Taiga salvaje y nada inocente que lograba dominarlo una noche tras otra. Hizo lo pedido y Taiga colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Se sentía demasiado expuesto y vulnerable pero no le importaba. Sintió unos dedos que se introducían dentro suyo, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. Suspiró cuando sintió que salían y se preparó para lo que seguía.

Lentamente, Kagami metió su miembro dentro del sonrojado Aomine y lo embistió suavemente primero, llegando al punto y llevándolo a un éxtasis en el que era imposible intentar retener los sonidos que salían de su boca. De a poco, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes. Se oía el sillón chirriar por el constante movimiento. Cada uno gritaba el nombre del otro. Taiga masturbaba a Aomine para que se corrieran al mismo tiempo. El orgasmo llegó y el semen del moreno se esparció por sus tonificados torsos, mientras el del pelirrojo se derramaba dentro de Daiki.

Taiga cayó agotado sobre su amante y le susurró un -Te amo- al oído. Luego, ambos se durmieron como habían quedado.

Kuroko se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se desperezó. Su rostro seguía con su característica inexpresividad. Se había llevado una sorpresa, pues creía que quien estaría arriba estuvo abajo. Fue a la cocina y arrojó el vaso del batido al tacho y luego se dirigió a la habitación para buscar unas frazadas, ya que la noche estaba fresca. Los tapó y los dejó allí. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente con su copia de las llaves y salió.

Una vez estuvo afuera del edificio, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a su casa. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Definitivamente, sabía como usar aquella extraña pero increíble habilidad.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Kuroko es un loquillo, ya me gustaría a mi tener esa habilidad.

Escribir este fic me hizo sentir demasiado pervertida, mas de la cuenta... Bueno, son cosas que pasan(?

Si les gustó por favor ¡Comenten! Sus comentarios me alegran mucho.

¡Besos!


End file.
